1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a lighting module and a lighting system, and more particularly, to a lighting module and a lighting system with good heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the steady advancements of the light-emitting luminance and light-emitting efficiency of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), a light source using LEDs serving as a lighting apparatus is gradually developing. Since LEDs may produce heat during running, it is important to remove the heat produced by the LEDs to keep the LEDs within the operation temperature range. The common heat dissipation manner used in an LED's lighting apparatus today includes natural convection and forced convection.
The natural convection requires a heat sink with large area and the casing of a lighting apparatus having a number of openings with complex figures, so that the heat of the heat sink may be expelled outwards. However, the above-mentioned requirements make the lighting apparatus sizable and clumsy. In addition, for an outdoor lighting apparatus using LEDs, it is easier to accumulate sand dust at the opening of the casing of the above-mentioned outdoor lighting apparatus. Accordingly the heat dissipation efficiency may be decreased.
The forced convection needs fans to blow the heat sink so as to expel the heat of the heat sink outwards. For an outdoor lighting apparatus in forced convection mode employing LEDs as the light source, sand dust and rainwater easily follow the airflow and enter the lighting apparatus. In particular, when the fan is disposed near the airflow inlet and strong outdoor wind blows up, the strong wind may even destroy the bearing and the fan blades of the employed fan; moreover, the forced airflow inside the lighting apparatus is uneasily expelled outwards due to the strong wind.